Bratfest at Tiffanys
by girlslikeboysx3
Summary: Principal Burns is gone and Mr. BOlder is in. And so is his bratty daughter, Tiffany. She's blonde, blue eyed and gorgeous. OCD isn't a private school any more, its a baording school. The PC couldn't be more happier, but what about romance? No limitations


Note: To all who have read Brat fest at Tiffany's; A New Year, I have decided to terminate it, well, 'cause it sucked. LOL. But anyway, here's my new Brat fest at Tiffany's.

Massie Block waved good bye to her parents from inside the Range Rover. Over the summer, a lot had changed. OCD had sent out a letter saying that since the Briarwood boys had joined the school, they needed a bigger school. So, instead of building a whole new building, the school moved down to Boston. Yup, OCD had gone boarding. It was now a boarding school! The PC couldn't be happier! That meant no parents, and no limitations to dating- if only Massie could do that.

"OMG, aren't you guys so excited?" Claire Lyons said as she rolled up her window. Her skin had gotten darker from tanning in Florida over the summer. She had gone down with the Blocks too to visit her friends, and it was the best time ever.

Massie shrugged, Kristen yawned and Dylan continued putting on her eyeliner. Claire could tell that they were excited, but just weren't trying to show their interest in Claire's 'immaturity'.

"Hey, Mass?" Dylan looked up from her Urban Decay compact mirror and looked at Massie. "Why isn't Leesh here?"

"She's still in Spain." Massie said 'Spain' with an exaggerated Spanish accent and the girls giggled. Massie didn't care if Alicia was here or not anymore. She was over with Alicia and refused to talk to her. If Alicia wanted to apologize to Massie, she could do it when she got back, and not on the phone.

"Do you think we'll be allowed to decorate our dorm rooms?" Kristen said excitedly.

"I don't know…" Massie shrugged uninterested. All Massie was interested in was getting a guy.

OCD Boarding School

Boston, Philadelphia

10:13 AM Sept. 1

"Okay, girls, your luggage is all here!" Isaac said as he lifted out the last Coach suitcase out of the Range Rover.

"Thanks Isaac, see you at Christmas." Massie and the rest of the girls waved goodbye to the car as it drove off.

"Well, since we all have to go different directions, I'll call you guys later." Dylan smiled as she walked north.

"Bye," The girls waved their goodbye to each other and separated.

"FREEDOM!" Massie raised her hands above her head in rejoice. She was in complete aw when her parents told her that OCD was a boarding school and that she would be attending. She was in happy mode for the past three weeks waiting for the day when she could move out and stay in her dorm for the next nine months.

"Look out!" A deep voice yelled from behind her, and Massie turned around and got a head-on hit in the face with a soccer ball.

"Oh crap, are you okay?" A boy with strong hands helped Massie off the ground. Massie's eyes started to well up, but she refused to cry and sucked it up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Massie let the boy help her up. When she looked at him, she saw that he had dark brown eyes and light brown hair. He looked like a model.

"I'm sorry. I'm Gavin by the way." The model like boy stuck out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Massie." Massie shook his hand showing that she was paying attention.

"Well, I got to go, but I'll see you around, alright?" He even had a British accent, how hot?

"Uh, yes. Yes you will." Massie said as sexy as she could and walked away. Ugh, Massie! She though to herself, You could have done better than that!

Claire Lyons unpacked her suitcase and placed her clothes in her large closet. She sighed to herself and decided that if she was ever going get back with Cam, she would have to say sorry.

Claire sat of her white daybed and checked her messages. She only had one- and it was from Cam!

"Uh h-hey, Claire." Cam had started out. "It's me Cam, and uh, I was just calling to say…that, uh, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Nikki. So, call me back if you forgive me. Okay? I-I love you…bye." Every other phrase there was a long silence and Claire wondered if Cam was crying.

Claire didn't worry about that for one second and dialed Cam's number.

"Hello?" said a tired voice.

"Cam?" Claire asked as if she didn't believe that this was actually Cam.

"Claire!" Cam's voice suddenly sprang to voice. "Oh my god, you called."  
"Yeah, that's usually what you do with a phone. Well I love you too.


End file.
